Billy Drago
Billy Drago (1945 - 2019) Film Deaths *''Invasion U.S.A. (1985)'' [Mickey]: Shot in the crotch by Richard Lynch. (Thanks to Miho) *''Pale Rider (1985)'' [Deputy Mather]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood, who’s hiding in a empty water trough. *''The Untouchables (1987)'' [Frank Nitti]: Pushed from the roof of the courthouse by Kevin Costner; Billy is shown falling through the air, and he lands on a car below. (Historically inaccurate because the real Frank Nitti committed suicide on March 19, 1943) *''Banzai Runner'' (1987) [Syszek]: Dies in a car crash after his car goes flying off of a cliff and blows up. *''Freeway (1988)'' Anthony Heller Shot to death by Darlanne Fluegel *''China White'' (1989) [Scalia]: Shot in the chest while talking with a new reporter. *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990)'' [Ramon Cota]: Falls to his death from a helicopter when his line breaks, possibly caused by Chuck Norris. *''Martial Law II: Undercover (Karate Cop)'' (1992, video) [Captain Krantz]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after Jeff Wincott and Cynthia Rothrock discover his involvement in Deborah Driggs' murder. *''Death Ring'' (Video, 1992) [Danton Vachs]: Decapitated by Chad McQueen with a sword. *''Lady Dragon 2'' (Angel of Fury) (1993, video) [Diego]: Killed in an explosion by Cynthia Rothrock. *''Deadly Heroes'' (Video, 1993) [Jose Maria Carlos]: Shot in the forehead by Michael Pare after attempting to slit Claudette Mink`s throat. *''Cyborg 2 (1993)'' [Danny Bench]: Slashed to death when Elias Koteas shoves his head in a running propeller at the end of a fight. *''Never Say Die'' (1994, video) [Reverend James]: Commits suicide after pulling the string of his grenade causing it to explode. *''Lunarcop'' (1995, video) [Kay]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael Pare when he runs at Michael with a weapon, causing Michael to defend himself. *''Phoenix'' (1995, video) [Kilgore]: Shot to death by by the robotic Stephen Nichols after Nichols uses his magnetic powers to yank Drago's own pistol out of his hand and then shoot Drago with it. *''Mad Dog Time (1996)'' [Wells]: Killed (off-screen) by Jeff Goldblum. His body is shown without any real way of identifying the cause of death. *''Sci-Fighters'' (1996) [Adrian Dunn]: Lit on fire by Jayne Heitmeyer then falls off the roof of the building. *''The Circuit ''(2002, video) [Lenny]: Killed off-screen by thugs. His cane is delivered by helicopter henchmen to Olivier Gruner's cabin. Gruner later confirms in dialogue that he's implied as dead. *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' (2004, video) [Black Hand Kelly]: Eaten by one of the worm-creatures. *''Demon Hunter'' (2005) [Asmodeus]: Killed by the demon hooker Sophia Crawford. *''The Hills Have Eyes (2006)'' [Papa Jupiter]: Hit in the head with a pickaxe by Emilie de Ravin, after being burned in an explosion. *''The Dead One'' (2007) [The Old Indian]: Stabbed in the chest by Wilmer Valderrama. *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2009) [Thibodeaux]: Decapitated by Max Ryan. TV Deaths *''Hill Street Blues: Scales of Justice (1986)'' [Leo]: Shot to death by two cops after threatening a girl. (I have not seen this but it`s in his death reel video). *''Hunter: War Zone (1986)'' [Le Claire]: Shot to death by Vernon Wells after talking with Fred Dryer. *''T.J. Hooker: Into the Night'' (1986) [Angelo Depree]: Shot to death by William Shatner while taking someone hostage on a bus. He dies after some time talking to Will. *''Monsters: Cocoon (1989)'' [Richard]: Life-force drained (off-screen) by Silvana Gallardo; the episode ends as Silvana begins to wrap a cocoon around them. *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.: Bye Bly'' (1994) [John Bly]: Dies twice (due to time-travel being involved): First, he is thrown out of a window by Bruce Campbell; second, he disintegrates into a pile of ash when Bruce stabs him in the stomach with a rod from the Orb, after Bruce goes back in time to prevent Billy from killing Julius Carry. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Evil in the Night |(1995)'' [Running Wolf]: Thrown off a cliff by Chuck Norris after Norris throws a knife at Drago's chest. *''Nash Bridges: Vendetta (1999)'' [Lou Grissom]: Shot to death by Cheech Marin and Don Johnson causing him to fall from the roof and through a glass structure, while Billy is aiming his gun at them. Notable Connections *Mr. Silvana Gallardo (widowed). *Father of Darren E. Burrows. Gallery Frank Nitti.PNG|Billy Drago dead in The Untouchables Billy Drago (2).png|Billy Drago in The Hills Have Eyes (2006) Videos Drago, Billy Drago, Billy Category:American actors and actresses Category:1945 Births Category:Videos Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Alexandre Aja Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:People who died in a The Hills Have Eyes film Category:Parents Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Charmed cast members Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Actors who died in Harrison Ford Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Yates Movies Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Nash Bridges Cast Members Category:2019 Deaths Category:Stroke victims